


Reverse Cowboy

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, reverseverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through some of our favourite Dean Cas moments and switching up the rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4.01 Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Just some explaination of my idea of what this universe is. Gabriel is Cas’ demon hunting bro, but I don’t see being as close as Dean and Sam probably not hunting together all the time. Balthazar is sorta the replacement Bobby, prefering to watch from the sidelines and help his inept friends out. Cas was raised religious as fuck but with each monster and death he encountered he lost faith. Gabe never bought into that shit anyways. I’m also thinking that their Dad took off when Cas was just a baby and Gabe was only old enough to have vague memories. They were raised by their mum who died when they were like twelve and sixteen.
> 
> Oh and Dean's an it just for this scene because Cas' a judgmental dick.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted, glancing back at Balthazar before checking the still empty warehouse again. These things were usually quick, even the most dramatic creatures never took this long. “Are you sure you did the spell right? Perhaps you forgot the bone dust or the-”

Balthazar glared at him, finger twitching on the trigger of his shotgun. Salt rounds wouldn’t do any lasting damage...

“Or not.”

They turned back to silence and just as Cas was ready to call it quits and head back to do some more research when the warehouse began to shake. Thunder cracked and the hunters looked between eachother again, keeping a white knuckled grip on their weapons. They were ready for this.

“Maybe its just the wind.” Balthazar suggested, “I think that lovely weather girl from channel five said something about a hot air mass coming up from the east, or was a cold air mass coming the west? I wasn’t really listening. She was wearing this really tight blouse, when she reached up toward Detroit you could almost see-”

There was another crash of thunder and the over hanging lights began to burst one by one. The door shook, straining against reinforced hinges and the board slotted in. Suddenly all movement stopped, the building still and only the slight pitter patter of rain dripping outside.

Something tapped at Cas’ shoulder and he spun around to find a grinning man. “Boo.”

Balthazar was the first to pull off a shot, emptying the gun into its chest before reaching for one of the many implements of death behind him. Pulled out of the shock of the creature before him Cas thrust the demon knife into its stomach, sliding up. Whatever the hell it was just looked unimpressed at the hunters, catching the next round of assault from Balthazar and touching his forehead so he crumpled to the ground.

Cas took a step back, swallowing hard while trying to figure out his options. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one who pulled your ass outa hell.” It looked him over, “A thank you would be nice.”

“Who are you?” he repeated.

“Dean.” It frowned down at the knife still protruding from its stomach and pulled it out, giving it a look over before tossing back onto the table of neatly arranged weapons. “I thought that one was pretty obvious.”

“What are you?”

It grinned, “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

“There’s no such thing. What are you really?”

Dean deflated a little, “No seriously. I thought you were a man of faith.” It looked up at the ceiling, looking annoyed, “They told me you were a man of faith.”

“I was. And look where that got me.”

It sighed and shifted its weight. Lightning flashed again, filling the dark room. Against shadows a pair of full wings could be seen, disappearing with light. “Welcome back to your faith Castiel.”

Cas ran through his head everything he knew about angels, from Sunday school lectures to research done earlier that morning. He couldn’t remember how the hell to slow one down let alone kill it. “Hardly. You burnt out Hester’s eyes.”

“Hey, I told her to back off, she’s deserved what she got. There’s a reason you don’t see angels running around, my true form isn’t exactly human friendly and my voice isn’t much better.”

“You were trying to communicate in the gas station and motel? You might try using your indoor voice next time.”

“I thought you might be able to handle it. Something’s gota make you special. I’m starting to wonder if there were some clerical errors up there.”

Castiel scoffed, running a hand through his already mussed hair and pacing, “Right, well I think there’s been quite a few errors. Now what are you really?”

Dean rolled its eyes and sighed, “Seriously dude? I did the light thing and everything. What more do you want? I told you, I’m an angel.”

“You seriously expect me an angel would look like that? We didn’t learn about plaid in Mass.”

It picked a piece of lint of its jeans. “He was the easiest vessel to snag, just promised him a six pack and the whole 99 virgins things if he let me in. I’m starting to kinda dig the look. Oh man, and you should see his car, she rides like a dream.”

“And why would an angel pull me out of Hell?”

“Good things do happen.”

“Not in my experience.”

Dean took a step forward and Cas stiffened. “Seriously? You really don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

He swallowed. “Why then?”

“Because God commanded it.” it smiled slightly, “Because we’ve got work for you.”


	2. 6.20 The Man Who Would Be King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion for the lovely lucifer-has-the-phone-box on Tumblr.

Cas shifted, trying to get more comfortable on Balthazar’s couch, while also trying to ignore any sticky patches. He sat up and ran a hand over his face, he needed a shave.

Dean popped into the room, only the slight rustle of wings against papers on the desk. Their eyes met briefly before the angel looked down. “Castiel.”

“How did you get in here?” he accused.

“You got a couple things wrong, you guys need to brush up your angel lore.” Dean gestured vaguely at the spray painted sigils on the grimy windows.

“It’s not a mistake I’ll make twice. Why are you here.”

He shifted, trying to get his mind revved for this. “Cas, we gota talk. I need you to...understand.”

Cas stood, “Oh I understand. You think you can fix everything in heaven. You think you don’t need us.”

“Hey! It’s not like that, it was never like that. Why the hell do you think I’m doing this?”

“For me?” he chuckled bitterly, turning his back to his friend. “You’re not doing this for me. This is all apart of some macho need to run off and save everyone on your own.”

“You’re the one said that free will, that choice was the most important thing of all. You taught me that. I’m just trying to stand by that.”

Cas spun around, hands balled into fists. “You aren’t alone Dean! Apart from Gabriel and Balthazar you’re the closest thing I have to family. You don’t have to do this alone. But you have to trust me. This isn’t the way.”

Dean looked down for a long moment, “Or what?”

“Or I’ll have stop you.” he said, taken aback.

He took a step forward, wings flaring invisible behind him. “I’m an angel, you really think you stand a chance?”

Castiel shrugged, “We’ll have to see.”

The angel broke contact again, “I guess we will. I’m sorry Cas.”

“Then I’m sorry too.”

Dean disappeared again and Cas flopped back onto the couch, running his hands through his hair. Fuck.


	3. 4.16 On the Head of a Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from dawn-bells on Tumblr.

Castiel sighed as he opened the door to their shitty motel of the evening. “All motels smell the same, all across the country, the exact same smell. It’s odd.”

“I guess the smell of blood, piss and sex are just universal.” Gabe shrugged, throwing his duffle into the general direction of the bed and switching on the lights.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cursed, bag smacking against his side. 

Alistair just rolled his eyes with a sigh. So much for being mysterious and angelic. “Castiel, Gabriel. Always a...pleasure.”

“What the hell do you want?” Cas growled.

“You’re needed.”

“Needed? We just got back from needed.”

“I’d watch your tongue if you want to keep it.” he scowled.

He grit his teeth.

“You listen up you angelic bag of dicks. We just got back from Hester’s funeral. So if anyone should be minding their tongue it’s you.” Gabe bit back.

Cas looked over to Dean who stood silently in the back, not even able to look at either of them. “Do you have anything to say? Do you even care about Hester? You burnt her eyes out, she died protecting a seal. A seal that the angels were supposed to be protecting. We have done nothing but pick up your slack. So I would appreciate if you at least tried to fix your problems of your own! We are not your lap dogs.”

Alistair smiled cruelly, “May I remind you that we pulled you out of eternal damnation, so if you’re really having issues, we could always just throw you back in. You’ll do as we say you pathetic human.”

“I will do as you ask when you start shooting straight. What exactly is it you want me to do?”

“Start with gratitude.”

Dean looked between the two, settling on the human. “C’mon Cas, please. I know it’s a lot but-”

“But we don’t care.” he snapped, looking back at the angel. “Seven angels have died now, our brothers.”

“I thought you were supposed to be invincible. Heaven’s warriors to beat back the demon plague. What can do that?”

“We don’t know.”

Gabriel smirked, “And you need our help. Little baby angels can’t even figure out what the threat is. That’s pathetic dude.”

“We have Uriel.” Dean stepped forward, ignoring the looks he got from his brother. “We think he’ll know the trigger man, but he’s not talking. He’s a strong one, and damned if I didn’t get creative.”

“It’s not surprising. The things he could do, it was like art.” Cas half grimaced at the memory.

“That’s why we need you.”Alistair stepped closer, “We’re hoping he passed on some of that natural talent onto you.” 

“Cas, we need your help on this.”

“No. Now way. Dean you can’t ask this of me. Not this.” he stared at the angel, finally forcing eye contact. 

Alistair grinned, moving further into the hunter’s personal space. “Who said anything about asking?”

In the next moment they were in an abandoned warehouse that smelt vaguely of rotting meat, though that might just be Uriel, leaving Gabriel back at the motel. Dean gestured to the wood door with a small window. Strung up was his old teacher, head bowed as he panted.

“It’s old Enocian,” Dean said, suddenly close behind. “There’s no way in hell he’s getting out of there.”

“You’d better hope there isn’t.” He spun on his heels, heading for the opposite direction, Alistair blocking the exit.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going little human?”

“Back to Cheyenne.”

“Angels are dying boy.”

“Well there seems to be a lot of that going around these days. I understand, you’re angels sent by God to make me do whatever you want.” He looked back at Dean, “But I won’t do this. Dean you can’t make me do this.”

The angel’s gaze faltered. “I know. Jesus you don’t know how much I wish I didn’t have to ask. But it won’t just be angels dying if this continues. I have to ask.”

They stared at eachother until finally Cas was the one to look away, turning back to Alistair. “I’d like to speak to Dean alone.”

He glanced at Dean, “I’ll just go...seek revelation.” And he was gone.

“What’s going on? Since when does Alistair tell you what to do?”

He licked his lips and looked down. “The guys upstairs started to question my loyalties. They think my ‘fellings’ for you clouds my judgment, that I’m getting too close. Feeling equal opinions and opinions equal doubt.” he sighed. 

“Then you tell Alistair, or whoever, you do not want me to do this.”

“Want it? No. But we need it.”

Cas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath. “If I go in there, Dean if I do this...You will not like what comes out.”

“Cas. I know it ain’t worth much but, I wish you didn’t have to do this.”

He steeled himself, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for other scenes anyone wants done or any just general scenarios. You can ask for it here or on my Tumblr of the same name, adoptedwaywardson. More to come!


End file.
